My Fated Person
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: SUMMARY: One day, 16 year old Ryuzaki Sakuno, brought home a mysterious dark green-haired guy out of gratitude for saving her from bad guys. What are the secrets that lie within this mysterious person? Full Summary inside. RYOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**My Fated Person**

**SUMMARY:** One day, 16 year old Ryuzaki Sakuno, brought home a mysterious dark green-haired guy out of gratitude for saving her from bad guys. What are the secrets that lie within this mysterious person? How will these secrets bring a sudden turn of events on Sakuno's life? **RYOSAKU**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of Prince of Tennis characters.

* * *

**||-Chapter 1-||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

The sound of bell echoed inside the school building just a few moments ago, signaling the end of the classes. A certain auburn-haired girl with unusually long two-braided pigtails scampered on the crowded hallway to go to the Music Club's room. On her way to the Music club's room, she bumped to Tomoka , who was coincidentally looking for her.

"Sakuno! Great timing! I was looking for you! Let's go home now!" Tomoka beamed loudly making several students on the hallway to either turned their head on their way or cringed at Tomoka's loud voice. Either way, Sakuno noticed this and pulled Tomoka aside. She sent those several students an apologetic look and then turned her attention to her bestfriend.

"Mou, T-Tomo-chan, you don't need to be that loud." Sakuno said as she sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, yeah… But anyway, let's go home!" Tomoka whined.

"I'm sorry, Tomo-chan.I have to go to the Music club's room now." Sakuno explained. "Can you wait for me?"

"Ohhhh... What are you going to do there, hmm?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, you see, the music club has general cleaning today, so, I have to help." Sakuno replied.

"Whaaat? As long as I remember, you're not even a member there. Why bother?" Tomoka complained.

"Hehe, Minamoto-sensei asked me to help together with several other students." Sakuno explained.

"Hey, isn't Kiyoshi-kun a music club member?" Tomoka asked curiously. Sakuno looked at her confusingly before she spoke.

"Uh, yes, why—" She was cut off when Tomoka squealed. Sakuno cringed.

"OH MY GOD! I'm soooo gonna help! Kyaaaa!" Tomoka squealed in delight, earning some confused and horrified looks from the onlookers.

_"Oh,I totally forgot that she has a big crush to Kiyoshi-kun.. Bigger than the ice berg that caused the huge ship called Titanic to shrink." _Sakuno thought as she helplessly watched her best friend continued to squeal.

"Oh, so I am right after all." A familiar voice interrupted Sakuno and Tomoka. "I could clearly hear the all-too-familiar ear-splitting loud voice from the gates. So it's no doubt that it was you."

"Horio-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you went home already." Sakuno asked confusingly.

"I just went back to get my homework on my desk. I forgot it." Said by the browned-haired guy with an unusual unibrow.

"What did you said earlier, you unibrowed idiot?" Tomoka yelled at Horio.

_"Uh-oh.. This calls another verbal fight between my loud-mouthed friends..." _Sakuno mentally winced at the thought. "U-Um, Tomo-chan… A-Aren't we going now? We still have to help the music club to their general cleaning." Sakuno said as she mentally prayed that Tomoka will comply.

"OH! I totally forgot about that! I might not be able to catch even a glimpse to Kiyoshi-kun! If that ever happened, I'm going to strangle you, Horio!" Tomoka said.

"Hey! Why me?" Horio yelled back.

It's because you're wasting our time and keeping us from going to my Kiyoshi-kun!" Tomoka screeched.

"Ohh, I'm sure Kiyoshi would be thankful of me if that ever happened because he's not going to suffer from your ear-splitting loud voice." Horio said while grinning at her mockingly.

"Grrrr…How dare you, Horio!" Tomoka yelled angrily.

_"This is bad…"_ Sakuno thought. "U-Um, Tomo-chan…L-Let's get going—"

"Stay out of this, Sakuno." Tomoka hissed. Sakuno gulped hard and stared helplessly as her two friends begun to engage to another verbal spat for the nth time ever since they entered high school. They seemed to be unaware of someone watching them.

"Mind to explain what was the meaning of this to my office, Satoshi and Osakada?" a stern voice asked in annoyed tone. Sakuno turned her head behind her where she heard the voice was coming from.

"M-M-Mr. Ishikawa!" Sakuno gasped and stuttered in surprise at the sight of their school principal. Upon hearing the name of their principal from Sakuno, Horio and Tomoka immediately stopped their verbal spat and nervously turned their heads towards their school principal direction with horrified looks.

"So…the both of you…To my office. NOW." The school principal said rather coldly as he walked away.

"Argh! This is your entire fault, Horio!" Tomoka snapped at Horio. Horio was about to retort when Sakuno cut him off.

"A-Anou… You should get going now to Mr. Ishikawa's office before he gets even angrier. And please d-don't fight anymore.." Sakuno pleaded. Tomoka sighed at this.

"Alright… I'm so sorry, Sakuno." Tomoka apologized. Then she turned to Horio. "I'm sorry too… I sort of…overreacted…"

"Nah, it's okay… I'm sorry too…" Horio replied back.

"Anyway Sakuno, we're going now… I'll catch you up later. Say hi to Kiyoshi-kun for me! Ja ne, Sakuno!"Tomoka said as she gave Sakuno a wave and then sprinted afterwards to go to the school principal's office, with Horio following behind.

_"Will they be okay? I hope they won't have another detention again…" _Sakuno thought worryingly. She glanced at her watch on her left wrist and then gasped upon seeing what the time is. _"Oh no! I have to hurry!"_ with that thought, Sakuno ran through the hallway to go to the music club's room.

.

.

.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanks! ^^**_

* * *

_Konnichiwa, minna-san! \(^o^)/_

_m0m0-hImE desu! *bows* xD_

_Well, it's my very first RyoSaku fanfic! I'm kinda new here in Prince of Tennis section in because I've been always lurking around in Bleach section. But I really love RyoSaku.. x3_

_Well, umm, sorry if I have some grammatical errors 'coz I'm not that good in English and it's not even my mother tongue. ^^" _

_But I'm trying hard to improve my grammatical and writing skills.. ^^_

_So anyway, how was my story? ^^ Was it kinda OOC or not? _

_**Spoiler:**__ Ryoma will make his appearance next chapter, so stay tuned! X) I'll update soon depending to the number of reviews that this story will receive.. hehe xP_

_There are also a lot of twists that I planned to put in this story… ^^_

_Anyway, please don't forget to review.. Arigatou gozaimasu! \(^o^)/_

_**~m0m0-hImE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fated Person**

**SUMMARY:** One day, 16 year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno, brought home a mysterious dark green-haired guy out of gratitude for saving her from bad guys. What are the secrets that lie within this mysterious person? How will these secrets bring a sudden turn of events on Sakuno's life? **RYOSAKU**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of Prince of Tennis characters.

* * *

**||-Chapter 2-||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"Thank you for your help, Ryuzaki-chan…" the light-brown haired man in 30s said. It was almost 7pm when Sakuno and the Music club finished the general cleaning. They were now preparing their stuffs to go home.

"It's nothing really, Minamoto-sensei. I'm happy to have helped. " Sakuno said humbly.

"Ah, you're really are kind, Ryuzaki-chan." Minamoto complimented and patted her head. "Anyway, take care while going, okay? I'm sure Ryuzaki-sensei will chased me around with a tennis racket in her hand for making you stay so late at school." He added as he laughed.

"T-Thank you, Minamoto-sensei!" Sakuno said as she bowed down. Minamoto smiled at her.

"Bye,Ryuzaki-chan. Take care." Minamoto waved at her as he exited the music club room. Sakuno smiled then she turned to her left to pick up her shoulder bag that was placed on top the table. She hung it to her right shoulder and exited the music club room as well.

_"Mou… I wonder why Tomo-chan didn't come on the music club room…"_ Sakuno thought worriedly. _"Ah, I'll send her a text message.."_ with that thought, she immediately took her cell phone from her bag. She flipped it open only to stare at it with surprise. _"Ah, a text message from Tomo-chan…?"_ She then looked at the time when was the text message was sent. _"It was sent just almost 2 hours ago…"_ She decided to open and read the text message. It read:

_**SAKUNO! I'm sorry I can't come over there in the music club room! My mom sent me a message to come home early because I have to babysit my little brothers! I'm sorry again! Say hi to Kiyoshi-kun for me! Take care! xoxo**_

_**From your lovely best friend, Tomo-chan! xoxo**_

_**PS: Don't get lost on your way home!**_

Sakuno closed her cell phone after reading Tomoka's text message and then sighed in defeat. She continued walking until she reached the school gates. _"I'm sure obaa-chan was at home now… I think I'll just call her to pick me up here." _Sakuno flipped open her cell phone again and dialed their house's phone number but the other line kept on ringing only. _"No one's answering…? Where did obaa-chan had gone?" _ She thought.

"Mou,I think I'll go home alone…" Sakuno mumbled sadly. She sighed once more before returning her cell phone from her bag and walked away from the school gates.

* * *

After several minutes, she began to worry when she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place. She was in an unfamiliar dark deserted park. _"Mou… Where am I? It doesn't look like my way going home…"_ She looked around, hoping that she'll see someone that will help her. When she found no one, Sakuno began to tear up. She sat at the nearby bench and wiped her tears that were clouding her eyes, unaware of two figures approaching her from behind.

"Hey little missy, why are you alone in this kind of place? Are you lost?" a deep masculine voice asked. Sakuno almost jumped out of her seat in surprise. She turned around and looked up to the two looming figures above her. She stood up immediately and backed away.

"A-Anou…W-Who…are y-you?" Sakuno stuttered due to nervousness. She clutched the front of her uniform as if an attempt to calm down her heart that was beating hard and fast.

"Come sweetie, we're not going to hurt you…" said by the black-haired man ,wearing a yellow bandana over his head, sickeningly sweet.

"Argh, come on Zetsu! Don't play with her. Let's just take her money!" the other man said. He has spiky brown hair.

"Okay, I know!" Zetsu spat back. Then he turned towards Sakuno and slowly approached her. "Come on, sweetie… Just give us your money. We promise we're not going to hurt you." Sakuno trembled in fear before sprinting away from them.

"Damn you, Zetsu! She got away!" the brown-haired man growled at his companion.

"Shut up, Tetsuya! Let's just run after her! She was just a little girl so she can't run that fast!" Zetsu said as they both ran after the running Sakuno.

"_I-I need to c-call for help!"_ Sakuno took her cell phone from her bag and nervously dialed the emergency hotline number with her shaking hands. She shrieked in surprise when she was grabbed harshly on her right arm, making her cell phone drop onto the ground.

"Heh. Caught ya." Zetsu said.

"N-No! P-Please…L-Let me g-go!" Sakuno cried as she tried to struggle free from Zetsu's death grip on her arm.

"Tetsuya, get her bag." Zetsu ordered his companion. Tetsuya snatched Sakuno's bag away from her then rummaged through it.

"Oh, found it." Tetsuya grinned as he pulled out a rectangular pink wallet then opened it. "Whoa, for a student, you have a plenty of money. " He took all the money from the wallet before throwing it off along with her bag. "Hey come on, let's go."

"Wait, I think I'll have fun first." Zetsu said as he cupped the now crying Sakuno's chin and tilted it up. "She was such a cutie…" He added as he licked his lips making Sakuno's eyes widened in fear as more tears continued to flow from her eyes down to her cheeks. Zetsu suddenly yanked her closer and untied her uniform's ribbon.

"N-NO! S-Stop! Please! N-No!" Sakuno cried as she struggled.

"Hn, feisty one I see…" Zetsu chuckled darkly. "I like that."

"What do you think are you doing to that girl, you dirty old pigs?" another deep masculine voice interrupted. Zetsu stopped from what he was doing and turned his head behind him. There standing was a tall dark haired guy wearing a navy blue jacket with its zipper open, revealing the white shirt underneath. He was also wearing black pants, white sneakers, white Fila cap and a large black bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Who are you, you brat?" Zetsu growled angrily. The newly arrival dark-haired guy smirked.

"Answering a question with another question? Don't think you don't have manners for an old man like you." The dark-haired man mockingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say, you have completely stomped even lower than that for molesting an innocent girl like her. You're a completely stupid dirty lowlife old man." He added.

"What did you say?" Zetsu snapped back angrily, throwing Sakuno onto the ground harshly. Sakuno shrieked for being thrown to the ground harshly. She looked over towards the direction of the newly arrival guy. _"I-Is…Is he…my savior?" _She wondered hopefully.

"Zetsu, let's just go! Don't fight that bastard! We're just wasting our time!"Tetsuya said as he grabbed his shoulders. But Zetsu paid no heed to him instead he pushed him away.

"Shut up, Tetsuya! I'm going to beat the crap out of this bastard first!" Zetsu snarled as he lunged towards the dark-haired guy with his right wrist raised to punch him. The dark-haired guy just smirked then blocked Zetsu's punch using the outer edge of his left hand. The dark-haired guy then grabbed his left hand to hold him still, and then he countered his earlier attack with a knuckle jab to Zetsu's Adam's apple. Zetsu choked in pain then he found himself being lifted from the ground and thrown away afterwards.  
"You bastard!" Tetsuya charged towards the dark-haired guy only to receive a hard kick to his stomach from the dark-haired guy, sending him flying backwards and knocking him unconscious. Zetsu struggling to stand up can be seen in the background. Once he had balanced himself, he glared daggers towards the dark-haired man's back who dared to intervene and fight him.

"You…" Zetsu uttered angrily as he reached inside his pockets and pulled out a dagger. The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Heh. Using weapons now eh? Can't fight me with just bare hands?" the dark-haired guy mocked. "What a coward."

"I'll fucking kill you, bastard!" Zetsu yelled as he lunged towards the dark-haired man with the knife in his hand and make a slash move. Sakuno shrieked as she covered her face and looked away from the scene. She can't bear to watch two men trying to kill each other. The dark-haired man crouched down to avoid Zetsu's attack, and then stood up fast as he grabbed his wrist that was holding the dagger and twisted it. Zetsu yelped in pain, loosening his grip from the dagger making it fall onto the ground with a clanking sound. The dark-haired man raised his right hand and jabbed the back of Zetsu's neck, knocking him unconscious as well.

"Heh. Mada mada dane." The dark-haired said with a hint of cockiness on his voice. He dusted his pants and jacket from whatever dirt that came in contact with it. He then looked over to the trembling girl not too far away. He slowly walked towards the trembling girl but stopped abruptly when he noticed a pink rectangular object on the ground that he guessed to be that girl's cell phone. He picked the pink rectangular cell phone from the ground and continued his way towards the girl. He can tell that she was trembling from the fear and coldness of the night. He sighed as he removed his navy blue jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Sakuno stiffened when she felt something draped over her shoulders. She slowly removed her hands from her face and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulders. It was a navy blue jacket. She tore away her gaze from the jacket and looked up only to meet a large cat-like hazel eyes staring down at her. She found herself in a trance while looking at those large cat-like hazel eyes that seemed to glow even in the darkness of the night.

"Here." the deep masculine voice broke her away from her trance as he gives her pink cell phone to her. She blinked and blushed in embarrassment before she outreached her hand to retrieve it. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I…I-m…fine…" Sakuno replied. "W-Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me first for saving you?" he asked. Sakuno gasped and blushed in embarrassment again.

"I..uh…T-Thank you…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Did you really stutter that much?" he asked once again. Sakuno couldn't go any redder due to embarrassment that moment.

"I-I…uh… A-Anou…" Sakuno stuttered again. "W-Who are you…? What's your n-name?" Sakuno asked once again. The dark-haired man sighed at her stuttering problem and decided to answer her question. The dark-haired guy who just saved her smirked before he spoke.

"I'm Ryoma."

.

.

.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanks! ^^**_

* * *

_**To my dearest sis, Alija: If you're reading this, I want to say thank you for supporting me all the time with my stories… Get well soon! Always take care of yourself... Love ya, sis! :)**_

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER!_

_Hehe, so here was Chapter 2! Whoa, that was pretty intense. Well, for me at least… hehe… Did the fighting scene confuse you? Sorry, I'm not that good when it comes to fighting scenes. *sighs*_

_Anyway, I hope you like it. ^^_

_Thank you for reading my story! :D *hugs all of you*_

_Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter:_

_**Enma20 -**__ Thanks for the review! So here was the second chapter! :D_

_**Sadygirl **__- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! ^^_

_**Rikudai **__- Thanks for the review! I'm happy to hear that you found it interesting..:)_

_**AkainoHotaru **__- Aww, thanks for the review! I felt happy when you said that this story would be worthwhile.:) I'll try to write longer chapters but it still depends on the situation.. :)_

_**Animew3 **__- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it! :3_

_**LeyCoo **__- Thanks for the review! :)_

_And thank you also for those who added this story to their Favorite story list and Story alert. Thank you too for those who added me as their Favorite author. Thank you soooooo much, guys! ~ x3_

_Please continue to read and review… It makes me feel inspired to write more…x3_

_Oh yeah, if you want to contact me or read some updates regarding to my fanfics, just like my Facebook page entitled,"M0m0-hImE(FanfictionWriter)" or go to the link that was posted in my profile.._

_I always post updates on that page…^^_

_Thank you again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! \(^o^)/_

_**~m0m0-hImE**_


End file.
